Kakashi's Little Lily
by Alaeruim
Summary: A mysterious woman suddenly appears. What does she want with Kakashi sensei? Will he accept what she has in store for him? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto**_

**Chapter 1**

With a sigh, Uzimaki Naruto exclaimed to his teammates, "Hey! Where's Kakashi-sensei? He's late, _again_!" A pink-haired kunoichi named Haruno Sakura sighed in irritation at her noisy blonde teammate, "He's _always_ late, Naruto-kun." And an obsidian-eyed prodigy named Uchiha Sasuke growled, "Just sit back, shut up and wait."

"What was that, teme?" Naruto bellowed, throwing his fists in the air, glaring at his rival. Sasuke gave a "humph" and said, "You heard me, dobe." Sakura sighed from the sidelines and mumbled, "Boys…"

Before Hell broke loose, there was suddenly a puff of smoke with a figure inside. A spiky silver-headed ninja named Hatake Kakashi stepped out, apparently, absorbed in his infamous little orange book.

The team of three glowered and growled, "You're _late_, Kakashi-sensei!"

He looked up from his book, and said, "Oh, sorry. There's no mission today, but I have a big training session in store for you three." You could tell under his mask that he was smiling mischeviously.

"Oh no…" the group groaned simutaniously. Last time they had a big training session the three were tied together and they had to fight Kakashi. He would dodge and lazily read his book.

Not to far from the Konoha village, a lone figure sat on the bank of a small river. Her azure eyes engaged on the rising sun, knees drawn to her chest. She slowly slipped a foot in to the ice cold water. She shivered slightly, and gracefully dove, body numbing from the cold.

She rose to the surface, wrapping her arms around her to grasp at any warmth. She slowly made her way to shore and quickly dressed, waiting for her companion to wake.

As she tied up her mid-length chestnut hair, a tiny cry broke through the silent air like a scream on a dark night.

She turned and smiled at the tiny figure and outstretched her arms, "Come here." Her melodious voice struck the silent air as if it were a bird's song.

The tiny child ran to her mother with a giant grin on her face, unaware of what would happen in a matter of an hour or so.

Her mother smiled, she was about to meet someone very special in her life.

She tightened the Sand village headband around her neck, put a small pink hat on her daughter to keep her head from getting cold, grabbed what food they had and double checked the abandoned site. Once she was sure she had everything, she sprang in to the trees and bolted for the Konoha village.

Kakashi glanced at his pupils from time to time. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. He had bound their hands behind their backs, and they had to find a way to attack each other without using their heads, feet or chakra. Right now, Naruto was hopping like a rabbit after Sasuke.

Kakashi was about to call in a break, when there was a rustle behind him. The three genin stopped suddenly, Naruto fell over on his side at the sudden stillness. Kakashi rapidly pulled out a kunai and spun around.

When he saw _her_, his eye widened and he froze. "_What is she doing here?_" he thought, pocketing the unused kunai.

In front of them stood a young woman about twenty years of age, mid-length deep chestnut hair in a low ponytail with azure eyes. Her clothing consisted of a partially mesh shirt, a skirt like Sakura's and she had a Sand village headband around her neck.

A tiny knapsack was strapped to one of her shoulders, and she held an infant, whom was fast asleep. They couldn't see the infant's hair, she had a tiny pink hat on.

This woman didn't look like a threat, she wore a gentle and peaceful expression. So why was their sensei frozen to the spot? Did he know her?

"Kazumi-chan…" the spiky-headed juunin finally managed to breath. The woman named Kazumi smiled and said, "I'm glad you remember me, Kakashi-chan."

Kakashi poked at the high campfire they had made just a few minutes earlier. It was him, Kazumi, her baby and Sakura. Naruto was out collecting firewood, and Sasuke was catching fish for their meal.

Sakura sat next to Kazumi, and they were chatting away. Every so often, Kakashi would steal a glance at Iruno Kazumi, once his old friend.

"Why are you here?"

The girls stopped and looked to the questioner. Kazumi looked down at her infant and stroked her baby soft hands, saying, "I came here to see you, silly. Do I need an appointment to see the infamous Hatake Kakashi?" She smiled in a joking manner.

"Sakura, why don't you go help Sasuke, I'm sure he could use your help?" Kakashi suggested, looking hopefully at his student. She took his hint and said, "Of course, sensei.", and walked quickly out of the site.

Sakura sped through the forest in search of Naruto. When she found him, she stopped him and they both rushed to find Sasuke.

Sasuke was poorly attempting to catch fish. "_Me, an Uchiha, can't catch a mere **fish**!_" he thought in irritation. He brightened up slightly, seeing a fish within his grasp. It was swimming right for his awaiting hands, almost there.

"Sasuke!"

The fish immediately bolted away from the now angered Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura were running at full speed in his direction. He stiffened, they were going to collide!

_Boom_!

The three genin lay in a pile in the tiny stream. "Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke growled, throwing his teammates off his back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said immediately, "We have to hurry back to camp! There's something going on between Kakashi-sensei and Kazumi-san!"

With that, the three rapidly sprang for camp. They "stealthily" hid behind a tree, thinking Kakashi couldn't sense them.

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping infant, and looked to Kazumi. "Is she mine?" he questioned, the look on his face was so serious, Kazumi couldn't help but smile.

"Of course."

Kakashi's heart sank as he looked from Kazumi back to his newly found daughter. He swallowed over the lump in his throat, and asked in a panic, "W-what? H-how? I-I mean…I-I-"

Kazumi forced a little smile. All men were alike. Asking questions they already know the answers to.

She whispered, "You remember, twenty-one months ago, you were on a mission in my village, the Suna. We met on the field and we became great friends. Then, the night before you left, I declared my love for you. Then…then, Sayuri happened."

"_Sayuri…_" Kakashi thought, looking down at his sleeping daughter, "_…I'm a father…I have a daughter…_" The thoughts ran through him over and over again.

"She turned one a week ago." Kazumi's voice broke his thoughts, "I thought now was the time that I finally revealed her to you." "Why not earlier?" his whisper was barely audible.

Kazumi clenched her fists as the hot tears formed in her eyes, "I thought you'd come back for me. I waited and waited, the villagers finally convinced me to give up hope. But I could never forget you, I have an everyday reminder."

She gently pulled the infant's hat off, revealing white-silver hair identical to Kakashi's. She cried in protest. Little Sayuri's eyes opened, revealing her mother's azure orbs, and she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. And, finally, her gaze settled on her father.

Kazumi smiled, and said gently, "Sayuri, you know who that is? He's your daddy." Twelve-month-old Sayuri smiled and outstretched her arms to the man called her father.

Kakashi wearily took the child in his arms, and stared at her intently. His heart sank deeply looking at this child. He had no clue of her existance, and here she was, twelve-months-old. Her mother suffered deeply without his presence, and here, he was having the time of his life.

"Kakashi-chan…do-do you still…feel for me?" Kazumi, once again, broke his thoughts. He looked in to her teary eyes, and was about to reply, when he heard a sniffle nearby.

He looked toward the large tree, and asked, "You okay, Sakura?"

Naruto and Sasuke stiffened at their sensei's voice. "_He knew we were here all this time, yet he let us sit here?_" Sasuke thought, glancing over at Sakura who was wipping at her damp eyes.

"We're caught, might as well get out there." Naruto said with a sigh.

They got up and walked down to the campsite, sitting next to Kakashi.

­The site was silent, all but for the noises of the excited infant and the genin she tortured.

Kakashi and Kazumi were sitting quietly next to each other, watching Sakura teaching their daughter and child's game.

"Yay! Sayuri, you did it! Good job!" Sakura praised, clapping her hands childishly, exciting the infant.

Sayuri looked over at Sasuke, slid of Sakura's lap and attempted to pull herself onto Sasuke's. When it didn't work, she whimperd in protest and outstretched her arms to the Uchiha.

Sasuke, never been around a baby, raised an eyebrow. Sayuri bounce on her feet, arms still in the air, whinning for Sasuke to pick her up. He gave a "humph" and looked away.

Sayuri dropped her arms, her eyes grew large and she began to wail, startling Naruto and Sasuke.

Kazumi was about to pick her up and comfort her, when Sakura picked her up. "Hey, now, cheer up. He's never been around babies before, just give him time." Sayuri rubbed at her eyes with a hiccup, Sakura smiled at her encouragingly.

Sakura suddenly set Sayui in Sasuke's lap, startling him out of his thoughts. The infant's face brightened considerably when she saw Sasuke's headband. She grabbed at his arms, standing up and balancing herself on his lap as she reached up for it. He quickly turned his head, and she ended up grabbing his hair and tugging on it happily.

Sasuke ripped her off and dumped her on Sakura. Her eyes widened and she began to wail loudly.

Kazumi picked her up, and said, "Well, we had better get going."

Kakashi stood, "You just told me she was mine, now you're going to take her away? Just like that? You're staying here with us, both of you."

"B-but, the Kazekage…I'm his right hand."

Kakashi said, "Forget the Kazekage, we'll bring him here on vacation for awhile. I'll send word in the morning."

So, it was decided, Kazumi and little Sayuri were staying with Team 7.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm going to start updating my stories on the weekends.**

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi peered in to the tents of his sleeping students, making sure they wouldn't follow. He stopped at Sakura's tent, looking to Sakura's left was his sleeping daughter. Under his mask was a true smile. He had never felt this way before. Now he had someone who needed him and would love him.

He quietly walked across the site, Kazumi following behind in step. They leapt in the tees of the forest until they saw a tiny clearing. When they landed, Kakashi crossed his arms, "Kazumi-chan, what's going on? I know there are more reasons why you brought Sayuri to me. I know you, as soon as you were able to, you would have immediately brought her to me. Why now?"

Kazumi looked at the ground in distress, and whispered, "Kakashi-chan, I'm sick." Not getting the point, he said, "Well, we can take you back to the village and get you some medicine. Kazumi shook her head, tears streaking her porcealin face.

"No…I'm dying."

His eyes widened and his heart sank for the third time that evening. "W-what?" he managed to breathe. She sniffled, replying, "I have a life threatening disease. I found out about it right after Sayuri was born. They said that I only have a year to live. I wanted to spend as much time with my baby as possible.

"Only a few days ago they told me I was getting worse, and I didn't have much longer to live. They only gave me a week or two. I wanted to leave Sayuri with you, her father, the only person I know that can give her what she needs. Thank god Sayuri doesn't have this accursed disease."

She looked Kakashi in the eye, tears drying, "Love her for me, will you, and remind her of me once in awhile?"

Kakashi swallowed over the ever growing lump in his throat, and nodded.

Suddenly, a familiar male cry of pain filled the air. "…Sasuke…" Kakashi breathed in terror, dashing back to the campsite. "Sasuke!" Sakura's cries soon followed his cry, then Sayuri's cries. "Sayuri!" Kazumi called, right on Kakashi's heel. "_This isn't good_!" Kakashi thought, "_If Sasuke is hurt that bad, something is definitely wrong_!"

It was bad, Sasuke was rolling on the ground, holding Orochimaru's mark and screaming in pain. Sakura was trying to help Sasuke, calm down Sayuri who was bawling her eyes out and it appeared that she had a broken arm. Sayuri sat next to Sakura and Sasuke, face blood red from all the crying. And Naruto lay motionless, battered and bloody a few feet away.

Kazumi sprang forward, grabbing Sayuri and knelt next to Sakura. "Its ok, Yuri, Mommy's here. Shhh…its ok, sweetie, nobody's going to hurt you." She turned to Sakura, "Are you guys okay, honey?" Sakura, who appeared to be in shock, could only nod.

"Sakura, who did this?" Kakashi questioned firmly, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, pulling her out of her stump. Her eyes instantly began to tear, whispers barely audible, he had to strain to hear, "Him…he's back…he's back, sensei…Naruto…Sasuke…"

"Him? Who, Sakura? Who?"

She launched forward, burying her face in his jacket, "Orochimaru! Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan, I told him not to! Orochimaru almost killed him, sensei! Naruto…he tried to face him. Kyuubi helped too, but its not enough…not enough…"

"Kazumi-chan, check Sasuke, help him anyway you can." Kakashi ordered, pulling Sakura off and ran to Naruto. "_Damn, he's lost a lot of blood, he doesn't look to good either._" Kakashi thought, examining the still breathing genin.

Sayuri was slightly whimpering now, Sasuke's cries still frightening her. She clung to Sakura and watched her mother.

Kazumi put her hand near Sasuke's neck, closed her eyes and channeled her chakra to her hands. They emitted a bright blue light, silencing Sasuke, but he was still grunting in pain. "I've done all I can, we need to hurry and get them back to the village." Kazumi said, lifting Sasuke.

Kakashi lifted Naruto, carried Sakura and Sayuri on his back, and Kazumi carried Naruto. They channeled their chakra to their feet and sprang rapidly for the village.

It was silent in the waiting room of the Konoha clinic. Kazumi and Kakashi sat across from each other, Kazumi bouncing Sayuri on her lap. Sakura, with her broken arm bound, sat next to Kakashi with her legs drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

Its been a little more than an hour, and they haven't heard anything about Sasuke and Naruto's conditions. They cringed as a door slammed open, shattering the tension. It was Umion Iruka, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's old teacher. He ran up to them, exclaiming loudly, "What happened? Are they alright?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze to the ground in shame.

"Its all my fault. If I had been at the camp, this wouldn't have happened."

"What? What were you doing that kept you from-" Iruka lectured, when Sayuri gave a tiny cry. He looked over at Kazumi, then Sayuri, immediately recognizing Kakashi's looks in the infant. He smirked, "You sly dog, I didn't know you had a kid! What's her name?"

"Her name is Sayuri."

Iruka looked over at Sakura. He hadn't even realized she was there until she spoke. He knelt in front of her and asked, "You okay, Sakura?" Sakura gave a sniffle as a tear ran down her cheek, "No, I'm not. Naruto and Sasuke are hurt because of me and Sayuri. They were trying to protect us."

"Its alright, Sakura, that's a man's job, protecting women, children and people they love. Its not your fault."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

A loud cry from Sayuri and a thud caught everyone's attention.

Sayuri was sitting in the floor with teary eyes, and Kazumi lay in the floor clutching her chest. "Kazumi-san!" Sakura cried. Kakashi ran to her side, turned to them and said urgently, "Get a doctor, she's not breathing!" "Right!" Iruka said, running down the clinic hall. Sakura pulled Sayuri onto her lap, and sat next to Kakashi and Kazumi on the floor.

Tsunade moved away from Kazumi's bed, which was also next to Sasuke and Naruto's. "How are they doing, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, bouncing Sayuri on his hip. Tsunade replied, "Sasuke should be out of here in a couple of days, Naruto a few more and I don't think Kazumi-san will be leaving."

Sakura and Iruika exclaimed in unison, "Why not?" Kakashi looked down at Sayuri, "_She can't leave this soon_."

Tsunade looked them in the eye, and said, "She has a disease that kills its victims. I'd say she's had it for a little over a year. Her conditions worsened, I'm giving her two days tops. Does that child have any family that can take care of her?"

Sakura looked over at Kakashi and smiled. He nodded and said, "I will." Tsunade frowned and questioned, "You're related to Kazumi-san?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, but…I'm Sayuri's father." He smiled happily, it felt good to say the word he's wanted for so long.

Tsunade beamed and squealed, "You're that adorable little girl's father, that is so cute!" Sakura grinned at her master's mood change, it happened a lot, and the men just sweat dropped.

"Tsunade-sama, will she wake up?" Kakashi questioned quietly. Tsunade went back to normal mode, and said, "Yes, but she'll be in pain, so don't keep her up too long."

**That chapter's kinda sad, but the next one is worse. I almost cried writing it! R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would, but my floppy disk isn't cooperating with me, so I'll have to write it down, and retype it. I'm on Fall Break all this week, and I don't have the story with me, so it should be on within 14 or so days.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been able to update. Here's you a chapter. **

**Warning If you are sentimental, tissues must be close by! **

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi yawned sleepily, dragging his feet across the hardwood floor of his apartment, Sayuri running ahead happily. Not being used to babies, she woke him up every few hours, thus, he was exhausted. He set her on the table, giving her a tiny glass of milk.

She looked at it, then up at her father. He raised a brow, "You're a year old, you drink out of cups, don't you?" He lifted his own glass, finishing it in two gulps, and set it back down. Sayuri picked hers up with both hands, and slowly, drank from it.

She set it down and smiled, "Dada!" He pulled on his jounin vest, "What?" She raised her arms, "Dada?" He smiled wearily, picking her up, "Okay, lets go see Mommy."

"_What is it with people today?_" Kakashi thought, walking in the busy village, "_Haven't they seen a father and daughter before?_" Sayuri shivered in the slightly cool air, snuggling closer to her father.

He smiled down at her, "Having fun?" She smiled up at him and giggled, holding a stuffed white rabbit tightly.

"_I need some air._" he thought, growing irritable at all the stares and googly eyes. He exited the main village branch, and sat at a tiny stream. He tightened Sayuri's jacket, hat and gloves before letting her run around.

He watched her run around, picking up dead flowers and feathers. She dropped everything, leapt in his lap, making fish noises.

He held her over the water, when he saw a fish, he quickly snatched it up. He held it toward her, and said, "Fish. Touch it." She showly poked it, when it moved, she shrank back and buried her face in Kakashi's chest.

"Slimy, isn't it?" he said with a smile, when she nodded, he let it go. He looked down at the water, and nearly dropped Sayuri. No wonder the villagers were staring at him! In his exhausted state, he had forgotten his mask!

He looked down at her smiling face, "See what you did?" Her smile widened and she clapped happily.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He looked up to see Sakura approaching. "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up with Sayuri still attached. "Well, I was going to see, Sasuke and Naruto. Could I hang out with you for awhile?" He looked at Sayuri, passed her to Sakura, saying, "Sure."

Sayuri looked up at Kakashi, teary eyes and quivering lip, "Dada?" Kakashi took a step back, Sayuri cried in alarm. "Okay, kid, I won't go anywhere!" Sayuri smiled and clapped, "Dada, Dada!"

Sakura exclaimed, "Extraordinary! She hasn't known you that long, and already she knows you!" He shrugs, pulling out _Icha Icha Paradise_, "Well, she _is_ my daughter."

Sakura smirked, and whispered something to Sayuri, causing her to giggle happily.

Sayuri outstretched her arms with a smile.

"Yuri, play with Sakura."

"Dada!" she whined with a pout. Kakashi sighed and reached out for her. In that instant, Sayuri grabbed his book, Sakura taking off instantly.

"Hey! Get back here!"

A few minutes later, Kakashi and Sakura lay in the grass, Sayuri fast asleep on Kakashi's chest.

"Sakura, what has the number one rule _always_ been?"

"Never touch the book?"

"Exactly, _never_ do it again."

"Sorry, sensei, but you two needed _something_ fun to do."

"Yeah, but did you _have_ to take my book?"

"Yup!"

"Oi."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...do you love Kazumi-san?"

"What?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka's sudden appearance startled the three, causing them to jump. "_What_, Iruka?" Kakashi growled, holding his squealing daughter. Iruka stopped, leaning over to catch his breath, and said, "Tsunade-sama demands your audience in the clinic. Kazumi-san won't make it much longer."

Kakashi looks down at Sayuri, "Well, kiddo, I guess we'd better go say good-bye to Mommy."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi in empathy, "I'm sorry...she doesn't have much time." Kakashi nodded, "May I talk to her...before...well..." Tsunade smiled, "Of course." She walked past him, grabbing his shoulder reassuringly, then lead Iruka and Sakura out.

Kakashi took a seat next to Kazumi's bedside and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Kazumi-chan, I'm here."

Her eyes slowly open, giving a weak smile and whispers softly, "...Kakashi-chan..." "I brought Sayuri. How are you able to put up with no sleep?" he whispered jokingly.

"You get used to it...I'm sorry...I forgot to give you her bottle..."

"Bottle?" he quesioned, glancing down at Sayuri, "I thought she drank out of a cup."

"Dada!" she squeals happily.

Kazumi's smile widens and she squeezes Kakashi's hand, "...Her first word..." Now he really was surprised. Sayuri's a smart infant, she's a Hatake prodigy.

"I'm sorry...I didn't bring her earlier...I'm sorry." Kazumi whispered, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. Kakashi tightened his grip on her hand, "No, its not your fault. Just forget all of that, Kazumi-chan."

"Its almost time..." she whispers. Tears prick at the young jounin's eyes, "Kazumi-chan," he whispered, "remember a couple of nights ago when you asked if I still loved you?"

"...Yes..."

"Well, I still do...with all of my heart."

Kazumi smiled, tears soaking her pillow, "Thank you...take care of our daughter...okay..."

"I will." he whispers, kissing her hand, "I will."

With one last smile, Kazumi took her last breath, her head falling against her pillow and her hand grew limp in her lover's hand.

A single tear slid down his cheek and he kissed her hand, "..I love you..."

As he silently cried, he realized all of the things she'd miss.

She'll never see Sayuri grow older and prettier, never hear her ask about her, never see her first tooth fall, never see her to her first day at the Acadamy, never see her become a teenage, then and adult, never see her boyfriends or hear Kakashi's threaths.

And most of all, she'd never know...

...Kakashi never married.

THE END

**Sad, isn't it?**

**If you would like a more advance version of this story, just tell me. Maybe there will be more chapters, but I know there will be more detail to it.**

**I know, Kakashi's out of character in this story. But I can't help it! In my eyes, he's a big softy!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate it, and I love you all!**

**Try reading my other stories, they're good, too. I have this story on my other computer that I want to put on here. **

**And, yes, its another Kakashi story.**

**So, just review, give me your opinions on my suggestions.**

**Thanks, all! **

**-Cloe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poll for Continuance (PfC)**

**Remake: 0_  
_****Sequel: 3**

**Okay, so if I made a sequel, how old do you think I should make Sayuri?**

**I'm going to need names and numbers of children that the Naruto characters are/should have.**

**Maybe this will turn out good, who knows?**


End file.
